A year with you
by Dear Owlquen
Summary: One Direction Fanfic-Non vivo dentro una bolla, so che stai con lei. mormorò guardando i suoi piedi sull'asfalto, non aveva il coraggio di sollevare lo sguardo. Satava rifiutando il ragazzo più ambito di tutto il mondo. Ok, ho capito. rispose Zayn senza smettere di guardarla, perchè quella ragazza si facceva sempre più interessante. Non lo rifiutavano da parecchio tempo.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**'A year with you'**

**One Direction Fanfic -**

* * *

Definisci felicità in cinque parole. sorrise Isabel, passando alcuni cd all'amica.

Felicità: io, Londra, domani, un, anno. rispose, inserendo i cd nella valigia, e Isabel scoppiò a ridere.

Sono così felice che il tuo sogno si stia avverando. disse, lasciandosi andare sul letto, sospirando pesantemente.

Sorrise, chiudendo finalmente la valigia, che per quasi tre ore l'aveva fatta dannare, era andata in panico nell'esatto momento in cui si era accorta che non sapeva cosa metterci dentro.

Vestiti. Quali vestiti? Quelli pesanti, o quelli leggeri?, o entrambi?, magari tutto l'armadio, e se poi non ci stava?. Tutte domande stupide ora che ci pensava, menomale che Isabel si era offerta di aiutarla, o sarebbe rimasta vuota, e cinque minuti prima di partire, si sarebbe decisa a metterci dentro qualcosa, che non le sarebbe nemmeno servito, solo quello che le capitava tra le mani.

Hai già visto l'appartamento dove starai? le chiese Isabel, stringendo il cuscino più vicino, pronta ad addormentarsi.

Ho solo visto qualche foto su internet, ma la scuola mi garantisce che è sicuro, e le coinquiline sono davvero simpatiche. rispose Camila, mettendo a posto tutto quello che aveva deciso di lasciare a casa, chiudendo le ante dell'armadio, dopo averci buttato dentro il resto de vestiti, e cercando di far sembrare la sua stanza decente, almeno finché sarebbe stata via.

In quel momento, sentirono qualcuno bussare, e poco dopo Amanda, la madre di Camila entrò nella stanza.

Ragazze, è pronto in tavola. disse, prima di uscire nuovamente.

Andiamo. sbadigliò Isabel, stiracchiandosi e uscendo dalla stanza.

Camila la seguì divertita, Isabel non era affatto cambiata, era la stessa ragazzina che quando appoggiava la testa su qualcosa di morbido, ci si addormentava in pochi secondi.

Forse quello le sarebbe mancato, ma che diceva, era ovvio che le sarebbe mancato, la sua migliore amica le sarebbe sicuramente mancata, ma, infondo cos'era un anno, niente per un'amicizia come la loro, ed era sicura che sarebbe passato velocemente.

Prese due fette di pizza e le mise su un piatto, si servì un bicchiere di coca-cola, e seguì sua madre e Isabel in salotto.

Mentre mangiavano decisero di guardare un film drammatico, che di drammatico non aveva niente e sembrava più una commedia fatta male, una penosa commedia.

Ragazze non fate tardi. le raccomando Amanda, prima di andare a dormire.

Va bene. le sorrise teneramente Camila.

Si señora. ridacchiò Isabel, in perfetto spagnolo, essendo anche lei messicana, poco prima che sua madre chiudesse la porta della sua stanza.

Era quello uno dei motivi per cui erano diventate amiche, entrambe erano messicane,entrambe erano straniere, era stato quello ad unirle.

Sono passati sette anni, e niente è cambiato tra di loro, sono sempre le stesse, solo un po' più alte e sviluppate, bé alte, Isabel era alta, un metro e sessantacinque, mentre lei, era solo un metro e cinquantasette, niente di spettacolare, ed era una delle tante cose che non le piaceva di se.

Vieni, ti faccio la ceretta. disse tutto un tratto Isabel, alzandosi in piedi e dirigendosi in cucina, lasciando i piatti nel lavandino.

Cosa? chiese Camila, presa in contro piede.

Quello che hai capito, la c-e-r-e-t-t-a. le rispose Isabel, scandendo bene l'ultima parola, avvicinandosi e prendendo l'amica per mano, trascinandola in bagno.

Non voglio farla. protestò Camila, fermandosi sulla soglia del bagno, aggrappandosi allo stipite della porta, per non farsi trascinare dall'amica.

Oh, andiamo. si lamentò la ragazza davanti a lei, Non vorrai arrivare a Londra con le gambe pelose. continuò, cercando di convincerla, senza avere alcun risultato.

Nessuno mi vedrà le gambe a Londra. anche Camila cercava di convincerla a lasciar stare, perché non le era mai piaciuta la ceretta, non sopportava il dolore.

E poi, chi si fa la ceretta alle nove e mezza di notte. protestò nuovamente, ma Isabel sembrava convinta a non lasciarla andare.

Se non sbaglio, avrai un ballo il tuo primo giorno di scuola, per festeggiare il tuo arrivo. sorrise furba la ragazza, andando a rovistare nell'armadietto del bagno.

Questa volta non riuscì a risponderle, aveva ragione, e suo malgrado, si sarebbe sottoposta a quella tortura.

Vado a mettermi il pigiama. disse sconfitta prima di uscire dal bagno e dirigersi verso la sua camera.

Non cercare di scappare Te la faccio anche se dormi. l'avvertì la ragazza, e Camila non riscì a trattenere un sorriso.

Fai veloce, e non farmi male. la incalzò Camila, allungando verso l'amica la gamba nuda.

Stai tranquilla, non farà male. ridacchiò Isabel, prendendo il rullo e iniziando a spalmare la cera sulla gamba.

Certo come no. mormorò contrariata, mentre l'amica prendeva una striscia di stoffa bianca e la strofinava sulla sua pelle, deglutì preparandosi al dolore, ma Isabel non era intenzionata a tirare la stoffa.

Cami. la richiamò, e la ragazza sollevò lo sguardo.

Ti piace il rosso? chiese l'altra sorridendo.

Cosa? chiese non capendo, spostando tutta la sua concentrazione verso l'amica, e fu in quel momento, che Isabel tirò la stoffa.

Ahi! urlò per il dolore, incenerendo con lo sguardo l'amica, che rideva divertita.

Quella sarebbe stata una lunga nottata.

* * *

**Questa storia non e' mia, bensi' di una mia amica, Maria Fernanda, potete leggere altre storia in italiano qui.**

** . ?uid=152881**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! **

By:_Mafesitha_

_Ziilow Jesswy ,Oevix Olem_


	2. The new roommate

******Disclaimer: Non voglio che questa storia sia pubblicata in un'altra pagina, al di fuori di questa. Questa storia ha l'autorizzazione di _Mafesitha_ sulla pagina di EFP. ( Il link è nel profilo.)**

******Título:A year with you**

******Pairing: Zayn- Nuovo personaggio**

******Géneros:**Romance/Drama

**Rated**:K+

******Adverencias:**

******Tipo e stato: In professo/long fic**

* * *

**Capitolo 1"The new roommate"**

Lo so. Ho capito. rispose per l'ennesima volta Camila, alle raccomandazioni di sua madre.

E niente..

Niente droghe, alcolici moderati, non combinare casini e non mettermi in problemi. le sorrise scocciata. Mamma non sono problematica, ho diciassette anni e starò bene. continuò, rassicurandola, non era la prima volta che viaggiava, e nemmeno che stava via da casa, ma sua madre non cambiava, e sempre, ogni volta che partiva, le faceva le solite raccomandazioni, i soliti divieti, tutto uguale, tanto che lei sapeva già tutto quello che si sarebbero dette l'un l'altra.

Va bene. si arrese, con un sorriso dolce, e poi abbracciò la ragazza.

Mi mancherai. le disse, prima di lasciarla andare, e schioccarle un bacio sulla guancia.

Anche tu. le sorrise Camila, e prese il suo zaino da terra, nel preciso istante in cui annunciarono il suo volo.

Vado. disse a sua madre, e in quel momento sentì due braccia intorno a lei.

Mi mancherai moltissimo. si lamentò Isabel, con la voce spezzata, per niente intenzionata a lasciarla andare.

Anche tu scema. ridacchiò Camila, nonostante anche a lei sarebbero mancate, così come la vita che aveva lì, non aveva questa reazione, non cambiava molto, era solo un anno, che a lei sarebbe servito molto. Lo faceva per la sua carriera e il suo futuro, non ci vedeva niente di negativo, era un sogno che si stava avverando.

Ora vai, se no perdi il volo. mormorò Isabel, cercando di trattenere le lacrime, lasciando andare l'amica.

E di chi sarebbe la colpa? la prese in giro Camila, e Isabel sorrise.

Si abbracciarono un'ultima volta, e poi Camila prese il suo bagaglio a mano e si diresse alla sala d'imbarco.

Il volo non durò molto, circa due ore, che passarono in fretta, giusto il tempo di recuperare un po' di sonno perso, la notte precedente, per colpa di Isabel e le sue manie da estetista.

Londra dall'alto era bellissima, nonostante fosse ancora nel primo pomeriggio, era bellissima, stupenda.

In quel momento, una delle hostess, chiese ai passeggeri di allacciarsi le cinture, e Camila, fece lo stesso, preparandosi all'atterraggio.

Si dirigeva al nastro dove si trovavano tutte le valige, cercando la sua, prese un piccolo carrello, e ci mise sopra il suo zaino e il bagaglio a mano, per stare più comoda, e riuscire a prendere senza problemi la sua valigia. La vide subito, nonostante, come tutte le altre fosse avvolta da un plastico verde, e aspettò che arrivasse al punto dove si trovava, la prese e, con un po' di fatica, la caricò sul carrello e si diresse all'uscita.

Si sorprese al vedere un cartello con il suo cognome, lo teneva una ragazza, alta e bionda, con dei riccioli bellissimi.

Tu devi essere Camila. disse la ragazza, avvicinandosi a lei.

Sì, ciao. le sorrise la mora.

Ciao. la salutò allegra la bionda, allungando la mano. Sono Nichole Twist. La tua coinquilina. sorrise, e Camila le strinse la mano.

Vieni, Jules ci aspetta. la ragazza non la smetteva di sorridere, e a Camila già stava simpatica. Si diressero al parcheggio, verso una piccola auto grigia.

Per fortuna hai poche valige, o non ca saremmo state. sorrise nuovamente Nichole, aprendo il porta bagagli dell'auto, e in quel momento scese un'altra ragazza.

Camila la conosceva già, era con lei che aveva parlato dopo aver preso l'appartamento.

Ciao! la salutò con un'enorme sorriso, e abbracciandola. Camila sorrise e ricambiò l'abbraccio, aveva capito che quelle due ragazze erano molto solari e amichevoli, non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Si levò un peso di torno, aveva paura di fare cattiva impressione, oppure che sarebbe andata in disaccordo con una delle due e invece, già le stavano simpatiche.

Ciao. le sorrise Camila. Non era timida, come molte persone credevano, lei si poteva ambientare in qualunque circostanza, il fatto era che non era molto loquace.

Hai fatto un buon viaggio? le chiese la ragazza facendole segno di salire in macchina.

Sì. rispose lei, salendo, in macchina, mentre Nichole e Jules, si sedevano davanti, e partivano.

Vedrai che ti piacerà l'appartamento. disse la bionda, voltandosi verso di lei, cercando di fare conversazione.

E anche la scuola. aggiunse Jules, sorridente, senza staccare gli occhi dall'asfalto.

Sì, anche quella. ridacchiò Nichole. Purtroppo abbiamo solo spagnolo insieme, e con Jules, biologia, ma ci divertiremmo un sacco. riprese. Sai già cosa indossare alla festa? chiese Nichole, voltandosi per accendere la radio.

Ehm.. quale festa? chiese Camila, parlando per la prima volta, da quando era salita in macchina.

Il ballo, quello di benvenuto. Credevo che il preside te ne avesse parlato. rispose Jules, guardandola attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore.

Ah.. già. L'avevo dimenticato. disse Camila, schiaffeggiandosi la fronte. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarlo? Se per via di quel ballo aveva sofferto la notte precedente. Definitivamente il fuso orario, anche se solo di un'ora, iniziava a farsi sentire.

Nichole rise e tornò a guardare la ragazza.

Allora, sai già cosa indossare? le chiese e, suo malgrado, Camila scosse la testa mortificata.

Era stata impegnata con altre cose, non poteva mettersi a pensare ad un ballo, e a cosa indossare, nonostante fosse in suo onore, e a quella constatazione si sentì una stupida.

Era un ballo, per la miseria, lei detestava i balli.

Non preoccuparti. Troveremmo qualcosa. si affrettò a dire Nichole, sorridendo.

Eccoci. disse Jules, con tono teatrale, aprendo la porta d'ingresso.

Camila, si fece avanti, ed entrò, subito venne travolta dalla luminosità della stanza, il salotto era bianco, con un divano a strisce azzurre e altre due poltroncine color crema, un televisore grande , una moquette color marrone scuro, con rose bianche, le tende erano color crema, e qualche pianta qua e la, la cucina era abitabile, e c'era anche una piccola sala da pranzo, il tavolo e le sedie erano color marrone chiaro, e un piccolo bagno, completamente bianco.

Le stanze erano l'unica cosa che non andavano d'accordo con il resto della casa, la camera di Jules era un azzurrò cielo, e in una parete c'era una specie di murale, non ancora concluso, che dava l'idea di essere una foresta, un bosco. Quella di Nichole, era rosa, un rosa molto chiaro, con fiori rossi dipinti, e moltissimi peluche, deposti in modo ordinato sui mobili, la moquette bianca e un letto a due piazze rosso.

Questa è la tua. disse Jules aprendo la porta davanti a quella di Nichole.

Era già di questo colore quando lo abbiamo preso, comunque se vuoi cambiarlo, puoi sempre dirlo. Meglio ora che è quasi vuota. disse Nichole, seguendola dentro.

Le pareti erano di un verde acqua, e il soffitto era bianco, come la moquette, dall'altra parte della stanza c'era un piccola finestra, un letto a due piazze, e un enorme armadio bianco.

Va bene così. disse Camila, quella camera le piaceva così com'era, non voleva cambiare niente, e poi, dopo che si fosse sistemata non sarebbe stata così vuota.

Dai vieni e ordiniamo una pizza. le disse Jules uscendo dalla stanza, e invitandola a seguirla, l'accompagnò in salotto dove Nichole stava servendo dello champagne, ne passo una coppa ad entrambe.

Brindiamo alla nostra nuova coinquilina. disse sorridente, sollevando la coppa in alto.

Alla nuova coinquilina. dissero lei e Jules, assieme, facendo scontrare le coppe.

La pizza arrivò mezz'ora dopo, e mentre mangiavano aiutavano Camila a sistemarsi nella stanza, avevano messo via tutti i vestiti, e fatto il letto, anche decorato, con le foto e i poster che si era portata dietro e messo delle tende color crema, che aveva Nichole.

Quando finirono, la stanza era già più accogliente.

Potremmo, prendere un'abatjour. disse Jules.

Già darebbe un tocco in più alla stanza. aggiunse Nichole.

Camila sorrise, alzandosi da terra e prendendo le scatole delle pizze, portandole in cucina.

Raccontaci la tua vita Cami. disse tutto un tratto Nichole, seguendola in cucina. Parlaci di te. sorrise amichevole.

Uhm. mormorò la ragazza, indecisa sul cosa dirle. Sono messicana, e mi sono trasferita in Italia, quando avevo sette anni, non ho mai conosciuto mio padre, vivo con mia madre, sono figlia unica, la mia migliore amica si chiama Isabel, ed è un tesoro di persona. disse, sedendosi al tavolo, insieme alle altre due ragazze. Niente di speciale. sorrise in fine.

Sembra un curriculum. commentò Nichole, Vogliamo dettagli, ragazza. ridacchiò poco dopo, battendo una mano sul tavolo e alzando di poco la voce.

Imparerete a conoscermi, c'è così tanto tempo. disse lei, con un alzata di spalle.

È stata una giornata pesante, e impegnativa, sarà meglio andare a dormire. commentò Jules, alzandosi dal tavolo. Dormi bene Cami, domani è il primo giorno. le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, e poi fece lo stesso con la bionda.

Buona notte. la salutò e la ragazza sorrise, per poi sparire dentro la sua stanza.

Io non ho ancora sonno. confessò la bionda.

Nemmeno io. sorrise Camila, nonostante fosse stata una giornata stancante, soprattutto per lei, non sentiva il bisogno di andare a rintanarsi sotto le coperte.

Televisione? propose Nichole, e Camila acconsentì, seguendola in salotto.

Si coprirono con un'enorme coperta marrone, che riscaldava parecchio, e Camila non ci mise molto ad addormentarsi.

Cami.. sveglia. si sentì scuotere il braccio, e lentamente si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi, era tutto buio, a parte lo striscio di luce che entrava dalla cucina, e davanti a lei, una figura esile, la chiamava.

Nichole. mormorò con la voce impastata.

Vai a letto, ti sei addormentata. mormorò la bionda, e lentamente Camila si alzò dal divano e se ne andò in camera.

Buona notte. Cami. la salutò la ragazza, entrando nella sua stanza.

Buona notte Nichole. frafugliò Camila.

Chiamami Niky. sorrise la bionda e chiuse la porta.

Camila, si mise a letto ancora vestita, troppo assonnata e stanca per mettersi il pigiama, e poi il letto era freddo, perciò decise che era meglio così, si tolse solo le scarpe, e impostò la sveglia per il giorno dopo.

Non aveva chiamato sua madre, perciò le lasciò un rapido messaggio, e poi si lasciò andare alle braccia di Morfeo.

" We found love in a hopeless place, we found love in a hopeless place".

La voce di Rihanna, la svegliò quella mattina, e ancora leggermente assonata allungò il braccio per prendere il telefono e spegnere la sveglia.

Aprì gli occhi, e lentamente si guardo attorno. Era nella sua nuova stanza, e la sua nuova stanza si trovava nel suo nuovo appartamento, e il suo nuovo appartamento si trovava a Londra! Era a Londra, la città dei suoi sogni, e ci sarebbe stata per un intero anno. Non poteva crederci, eppure era lì, finalmente era lì.

Tutte le notti passate a studiare, e studiare, per l'esame e la borsa di studio, erano state ripagate, e si sentiva orgogliosa di se stessa, come non lo era mai stata.

Felicità, solo quello sentiva, felicità.

Definisci felicità! si disse, alzandosi dal letto.

Felicità: Io, Londra, oggi, un anno. si rispose, lasciandosi scappare un urlo. Sorrise, divertita e si diresse in bagno, pronta a iniziare il suo primo giorno di scuola.

Si asciugò i capelli lunghi e si fecce una treccia di lato, lasciandola morbida, mise un po' di mascara e indossò un paio di jeans grigi a sigaretta, una t-shirt bianca e una giacchetta corta, voleva passare inosservata, il più possibile, anche se già presentiva che il suo tentativo sarebbe stato nullo, essendo l'unica persona a non avere ancora la divisa scolastica, e per di più era la ragazza nuova, e già sapeva che tutti gli sguardi sarebbero stati puntati su di lei. Rabbrividì al solo pensiero.

Uscì dalla sua stanza e si diresse in cucina, per fare colazione, e si sorprese quando si trovò davanti una Jules, ancora in pigiama e assonnata, che sorseggiava distratta una tazza di caffè.

Buongiorno. la salutò avvicinandosi e schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia, per poi avvicinarsi al bancone e servirsi una tazza di caffè.

Sei già pronta? Ma a che ore ti sei alzata? le chiese la ragazza, andandosi a sedere al tavolino lì vicino, stropicciandosi gli occhi, e sbadigliando.

Alle sette. rispose Camila sedendosi accanto a lei.

Ma se sono adesso le sette. disse l'altra guardando l'orologio della cucina, per poi spostare lo sguardo, confusa, su Camila.

Non capiva, lei aveva impostato la sveglia per le sette, il suo telefono segnava le sette, quando si era alzata, allora?. Cosa poteva mai essere?, che il fuso orario le desse alla testa?. E fu lì che se ne accorse.

Il fuso orario! urlò, come se avesse fatto la più grande scoperta del mondo.

Cosa? chiese Jules, senza capire, ancora intorpidita dal sonno.

Non ho cambiato l'orario sul mio telefono, e in Italia sono un'ora avanti. le spiegò Camila, e la bocca di Jules, si aprì in un enorme "o", capendo.

Vado a cambiare l'ora. le sorrise e si diresse in camera sua con il caffè in mano.

Ne approfittò per fare il letto, e prendere la sua tracolla, poi tornò in salone e salutò una Nichole assonnata che sorseggiava il caffè davanti alla televisione.

Buon giorno! disse, e Camila notò, con piacere che la sua vitalità non spariva mai, le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, e si sedette accanto a lei.

Come mai sei già pronta? le chiese la bionda raccogliendosi i capelli.

Non ho cambiato l'orario. sorrise Camila

Capito. sorrise la ragazza, Hai dormito bene? le chiese subito dopo, cambiando canale.

Certo, benissimo. rispose Camila, guardando il suo cellulare, notando che era arrivato un messaggio.

Era di sua madre, le diceva che era felice che fosse arrivata bene, e che le augurava un buon primo giorno di scuola.

Camila sorrise e chiuse il messaggio, avrebbe chiamato sua madre quando fosse tornata da scuola, così avrebbe avuto più cose da raccontarle.

Ieri sera non sapevo se svegliarti, oppure no, dormivi così bene. si scusò la bionda, riportando l'attenzione di Camila alla loro conversazione.

Oh, hai fatto bene, sono sicura che sarei stata un po' scomoda sul divano. le sorrise la ragazza.

Il bagno è libero! urlò Jules, uscendo dal bagno

Bene, vado a farmi una doccia. disse Nichole, e si alzò in piedi diretta verso il bagno.

Camila rimase a guardare la televisione, e poi se ne andò in camera e accese il suo portatile, controllò la posta, ma non c'era niente di nuovo, vagò un po' per i vari siti, cercando di far passare il tempo, ma niente.

Così spense il pc e si lasciò cadere sul letto, e prese il suo ipod, facendo partire la riproduzione casuale.

Poco dopo vide Nichole uscire dal bagno e Jules correre qua e la, con un phon, un asciugamano, e un panino! Spense l'ipod e si diresse in cucina, per vedere se aveva bisogno d'aiuto.

È sempre la solita storia, non facciamo mai in tempo. si lamentò aprendo il frigo e tirando fuori lattuga, pomodori, prosciutto e formaggio.

Ti va bene un sandwich per pranzo? le chiese posando tutto sul bancone.

Certo. sorrise Camila, avvicinandosi. Posso farli io se vuoi, non ho niente da fare, e mi annoio. le propose.

Oh, ti sarei grata a vita. sorrise Jules, allontanandosi, dirigendosi in camera.

Ok. ridacchiò Camila. Per essere il primo giorno, andava bene, forse la convivenza non era poi così male, ma cosa poteva saperne lei, che aveva sempre e solo vissuto assieme a sua madre, e stava con quelle ragazze da neanche un giorno.

Sentiva però che non sarebbe stato difficile convivere con loro, erano persone simpatiche e solari, non erano problematiche, e molto gentili, non ci sarebbero stati problemi, e sperava che fosse così per tutto l'anno.

Sai, dopo la scuola potremmo andare in centro, a prendere qualcosa per la tua stanza. sentì dire a Nichole, si voltò per vedere con chi parlasse, e capì che era con lei.

Oh. Certo. rispose, prendendo delle bustine marroni e inserendo i sandwich.

E magari anche il vestito per la festa, dato che sarà domani sera. sorrise, prendendo una delle buste, e Camila acconsentì e prese la sua busta.

Andiamo. disse Jules, in quel momento, entrando in cucina, dirigendosi alla porta.

Aspetta, mi mancano le scarpe e i denti. si affrettò a dire Nichole, e corse subito in camera.

Camila ridacchiò divertita, mentre Jules sbuffava contrariata, e si diresse in camera sua per prendere la tracolla e l'ipod.

Niky sbrigati o faremmo di nuovo tardi. si lamentò la ragazza aprendo la porta di casa, e Camila la seguì.

Eccomi, eccomi. urlò la ragazza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e scendendo di corsa le scale, fino a raggiungerle al piano terra.

Finalmente. mormorò Jules, e si diresse alla sua auto.

Oh, quasi me ne dimenticavo. Queste sono le tue chiavi. disse a Camila, passandole due chiavi prima di salire in macchina.

Grazie. le sorrise e si sedette dietro.

Figurati. sorrise Nichole, chiudendo la portiera.

Camila ne prese nota. La mattina Jules era un po' scorbutica, e irritata, ma chi non lo era, anche lei la mattina era di cattivo umore, solo perché era mattina e le toccava svegliarsi presto, e quello era un giorno particolare, l'unica che sembrava sempre di buon'umore era Nichole, perciò già sapeva che la mattina si sarebbe avvicinata a lei e non a Jules, magari avrebbe acquistato un po' di buon'umore.

La scuola non era poi così lontana, solo una decina di minuti in macchina, il viaggio era stato veloce e silenzioso, con qualche lamento da parte di Jules, perché Nichole accendeva la radio, sapendo che la mattina i rumori forti la infastidivano.

Presto parcheggiarono l'auto, in uno dei pochi posti vuoti del parcheggio della scuola, e prendendo un grosso respiro, Camila scese dall'auto e si diresse verso l'entrata, assieme alle altre due ragazze, cercando d'ignorare gli sguardi curiosi e i commenti del resto degli studenti.


End file.
